Instant Replay
by MisoSoop
Summary: Danny, a young woman wondering how to celebrate Fawkes Day, gets a full blown history lesson when curiousity threatens the cat and is rescued by a man dressed as V. Danny can't help but wonder: Can history literally repeat itself? Nopairing [On Hold]
1. Remember, Remember

_A/N: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot of a few teenagers celebrating the first Guy Fawkes Day in a rather long time. But, when I wrote the first dialouge for Danny, I was hooked and wanted to get more out of the character, so, instead of 'Remembering the Forgotten", we got "Instant Replay". I'm not sure where this one is going, as it was originally a one-shot with no real plot. Even if it does get a plot, I doubt it will be too long. But who knows. I just saw the movie yesterday (for the second time) and wanted to write. I'm a little buzzed (can't hold my damn liqour) so if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, tell me. _

_Set in the movie-verse, since I have yet to get a hold of the comic, a year (or two)after the destruction of Parliment. _

**_I disclaim you: I do not own V for Vendetta, it's characters, or any random quotes or songs that may be dispersed in the story. I only own the characters you do not recognize (Danny, Mark, Meggie etc.) and this story/plot. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not making me any money for me what so ever. If it was, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time here at the moment...I'd be buying Six Flags...

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1: Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November**_

_"Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." -V and Evey, the Freedom Fighters._

"So," Meggie began in a sing-song voice. "It's everyone's favorite holiday tomorrow. What are our plans for _this _year."

"I was thinking we could blow up the school," Danny muttered, biting into her sandwich. Mark snorted, grinning into his cup of soda.

"You'd need the mask, Danny," Meggie said with a sigh. Danny turned the page of her magazine.

"I already have it," the brunette said off-handedly, biting into her sandwich again, ignoring Meggie's questioning gaze. Mark shook his head and tapped the now empty foam cup on his knee before handing it to Meggie to pick apart.

"I'm serious though. We _never do anything_ for this holiday. I feel it's very important."

"Yeah, well, so is my birthday, which, might I add, is next week," Mark pointed out. Meggie threw the cup at him.

"I believe the birthday of our freedom is more important than yours."

"She's right you know," Danny said, turning the page of her magazine yet again. There wasn't really anything interesting in it, but it gave her something to do. Mark sighed and picked the cup up from the grass. Just because they had their freedom didn't mean they wouldn't get in trouble if caught littering in the park. Meggie seemed to be in deep thought, fingering the fringe on the ripped knees of her jeans.

"They should have a dance. . .there used to be a dance for Fawkes Day, you know. . ." Meggie trailed off thinking again. Danny sighed and closed the magazine.

"Yeah? Are you suggesting they have a _dance_? A _dance _should signify the day of our freedom? Besides, just because it's Guy Fawkes Day, doesn't mean it's still _only _about Guy Fawkes. I mean, he didn't even accomplish his goal. And yes, I know the idea survived," Danny continued, cutting Meggie off. "But now it's about V and Evey Hammond too. . .so, if you followed any of that at all, following the old tradition of a dance just doesn't seem right."

Meggie spluttered, waving her hands about, but couldn't think of anything to counter her friend's explanation.

"I say we blow up the school," Mark said, agreeing with Danny's earlier suggestion. Danny laughed. They had freedom, but not _that_ much freedom.

v

Danny strolled down the darkening street, her hand on the one strap of her backpack, which was rightly on her back. She usually held onto it because she walked quickly, and it bothered her when the strap slid off her shoulder and to her elbow.

_'What a wonderful friday. . .dusk,' _Danny thought, her head slightly inclined to look up at the pinkish tone of the sky. She had almost thought evening, but it would be an hour at most until night fell. Danny had always been careful about stupid mistakes. Those kind of mistakes were always the worst and she hated the feeling of being wrong. The result? A very precise, analytical girl. But that didn't mean she didn't indulge herself in a story or two. Her favorite? V. The entrancing and exhilerating story of V. Needless to say, she had a wonderful source.

Danny had ran into Evey Hammond in a market, when she was a few years younger, and out of curiousity had asked why Evey had shaved her head. Evey had smiled sadly and handed her money over to the cashier before answering.

"I'm afraid it's a rather long story. But in short. . .a friend did it. . .to help me," Evey had explained, her voice soft. Danny, feeling she had asked a rather personal, more personal than she had guessed anyway, question, had apologized profusely.

"Oh, no, no need to apologize. It is a bit sad to remember, but you couldn't have known."

"It was stupid of me to ask. I shouldn't have asked," Danny said bitterly, looking down at her feet.

". . .Would you like to hear the whole story? Perhaps it would help if I shared it with someone. . ." Evey ventured, hoping to cheer Danny up a bit. Evey didn't mind telling the story, not that she had ever told anyone, and found her self hoping this young girl would say yes. Danny had sighed, ran a hand through brunette locks and nodded with an 'I suppose so'. She had nowhere else to be.

So, over the next few days, Danny had been dragged, though not entirely against her will, into the world of V and everything he stood for and Evey Hammond, the girl he saved and befriended, seemingly by coincidence. She cried for Valerie and Ruth, for Evey's parents, for her brother and Deitrich. She was angry at the government, once again for what they had done. And at the end, she had cried for Evey, who lost the man she loved, V, who had died knowing he _could_ still love.

It was as if, she, Danny, had not just been among the many who stood outside of Parliment and heard the music and seen the explosion and fireworks. Instead, Danny had been swept right into the events and scenes that Evey had seen and been through. She felt her doubt, her fear, her sadness and then her hope and determination.

"I wish I was you," Danny had whispered when the story was over. "I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him."

"Yes," Evey had said absently. "I'm sure he would have liked you. . ."

In all honesty, Danny had fallen in love with V, or at least what she thought was love and was deeply saddened by the thought that she could never meet him. The first night she had realized this, she had cried bitterly in her sleep and scolded herself for fawning over a dead man.

Needless to say, she got over her crush (somewhat at least) and would occasionally visit Evey. She was planning to do that now actually, but got a bit distracted. People were shouting, it sounded like an arguement. Danny looked around, before cautiously crossing the street and heading toward an alley. Danny felt that what she was doing was wrong, if not potentially dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. If anyone was hurt, she wanted to know that she had at least been there to witness it and could inform the proper authorities. Pressing herself against a wall that helped create the opening of the alley, she was dimly aware that night had practically fallen. She must have been walking slower than usual...

Taking a deep breath, Danny cautiously peered around the wall into the alley, where two men were fighting, or at least, arguing. It seemed one was accusing the other of something, probably involving something stupid, or a girl. Or perhaps they were a couple? It wasn't uncommon...

But the arguement seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. One man was suddenly brandishing a gun and Danny stared in horror as a struggle ensued and the gun was fired. The other man fell and Danny covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. She had never seen anyone killed before. The bullet had gone right _through_ him. The armed man looked up, a wild look in his eyes and spotted Danny, who was staring numbly at the body bleeding on the ground.

"Hey!" The man shouted angrily, shocking Danny out of her stupor. She slowly backed away from the alley, a hand still over her mouth. The man stalked out of the alley after her and was about to grab her arm when Danny turned away from him and took off running.

She could hear the man's footfalls behind her and was in tears, wishing she was lucky like Evey and V would swoop through and save her. She shouldn't have been so curious! She should have kept walking! She could be safe at Evey's right now! Now she was running away like some escapee. Danny landed too hard on her next step and fell, her ankle twisting in the process.

Sobbing, she tried to crawl away, to at least keep some distance between them, before standing back up and limping.

"Hey!" the man shouted again, grabbing Danny forcefully by the back of the neck and turning her around, the gun pointed at her face. "What did you see?" He hissed. Danny continued sobbing and shaking and he quickly dragged her back into the alley where the other man lay still. "What did you see?"

"N-nothing, I-I won't tell anyone, p-please, just let me go home!" Danny begged. He shoved her to the ground and began pacing back and forth the gun aimed up at the sky. He was shaking his head before turning back to the unfourtanate girl.

"No, no! I can't take that chance!" He bellowed, aiming the gun at her head.

"No!" Danny shrieked. "Please! I promise! Please!" Danny was sobbing, close to hysterics as she backed away from him, bumping her head on the brick wall.

"Well, well, what ever do we have here?" A calm voice asked from the other end of the alley way.

"Get out of here," the man commanded, pointing his gun at the intruder. Danny, still sobbing, was now huddled up in fear against the wall.

_'V? He's my V, yes, yes! I'm okay! No, no, don't aim it back at me, why didn't I just pass by?' _Danny thought desperately as the man pointed the gun back at her, though his gaze was fixed on a man in black.

"It seems that this is an affair that fair maiden does not wish to be involved in," the man observed coldly, walking over briskly. Time seemed to slow down for Danny as he neared them.

_'Guy Fawkes mask. . . .'_

"It's just some loose ends that need tying," the man mummbled, his eyes still wild.

"Please, help me," Danny whispered desperately as she caught his eye. The eyes that she couldn't see. . .

The man, which Danny was almost sure was an imposter, reached underneath the cape he was wearing and produced a knife which swiftly took care of _that_ situation. Danny scooted away from him as he approached her. He titled his head in a questioning manner before turning his gaze to the knife in his hand. He laughed, a bit sheepishly and stowed it away. Holding up his hands in a manner that said 'Nothing up my sleeve or in my hands' he walked over to Danny and stood over her.

"V?" Danny whispered hopefully.

"V indeed. . .I'm afraid I am merely a man following in said footsteps," He explained, crouching down in front of her, his arms on his thighs. "Disappointed?"

". . .Yes," Danny admitted, moving away a bit more.

"Now, now, if I had intended you any harm, wouldn't I have done so by now?"

Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she discreetly, or at least she hoped it was discreet, slipped a hand into her backpack, grabbing a thick book. "I suppose so. . .why are you running around as V? I find that almost insulting. . . ."

"Ah yes, I did consider that. . ." the imposter said, tilting his head. "But what a startling turn of events, hm? That events that happened so long ago should happen again. . .no need to worry! I'm not planning to blow up any buildings," he said, holding up a hand at Danny's horrified expression.

"Now, if you trust me, which you have every right not to, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Danny," she muttered, her hand still gripping the text.

"Danny. . .Danny," He muttered as if fascinated by her name. "Short for Danielle, I presume?"

Nodding, Danny felt her grip on the book loosen. Maybe this man wasn't so bad. . .now, Danny did have a very good education. She was in her second year of college (though she still despised school) and thought her judge of character pretty good. She hoped she wasn't delusional about that. . .and she thought she was right, very much so. At least until he was suddenly reaching for her neck.

Letting out a loud yell, Danny wrenched the book from her back pack and swung it at him, knocking him in the arm. The imposter grunted, kneeling on one knee to stop himself from toppling over.

"My, quite the fire we have," he said with a weak laugh. "I wasn't intending to hurt you, but it seems that you have. . ." he trailed off, reaching out once again. Danny held her breath as his gloved hand gently brushed against her neck.

"Ow," Danny said half heartedly.

"I thought so. Your neck is bruised."

Danny felt her chest tighten at the sympathy in his voice and felt like she was going to cry. He was so much like him. . .but he was dead, that much she was sure of. . .Evey had been so sad at that part of the story.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, her voice wavering. "About the book," she added, if a bit unnessasary, raising the book slightly.

"Quite alright, my dear, a defensive reaction from a cornered animal. Quite alright. . . ."

Danny lowered her head, blushing. She had just attempted to beat up her savior. Yes, that's certainly the way to show her gratitude. But certainly, a man parading around as V couldn't be trusted right away.

"Well, Danielle," the imposter began, standing up. "May I inquire as to where you were headed?"

"W-well, I was going to a friend's house. . ." Danny began, suddenly aware that she was in close proximity of two dead bodies. She quickly stood up and stumbled into V, due to her ankle, who merely let her run into him and back away into a wall.

"Perhaps you would allow me to ensure you have a safe journey to your friend's. . .?" the imposter ventured. Danny's hands were shaking as she slumped back down to the floor.

Shock, he noted as he watched her. Slowly, he crouched down infront of her again, and with some hesitation held her hand.

"Deep breaths, Danielle," he instructed before she started hyperventilating. Danny's hand was still shaking badly, despite his firm grip and she remembered Evey's story. How she had faced her own death and been calm about it. Danny tried to capture that feeling now, feeling a bit dizzy already, and slowly, the tremors in her hands, and the rest of her body, ceased.

"Are you. . .are you really just an imposter? Tell me the truth, please. I know someone who would be very happy to know if he had somehow survived. . ." Danny asked quietly. He didn't reply, simply helped her to her feet and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"It's getting quite late, wouldn't you agree? The bells of that new clock tower have already sounded the hour twice. I'm sure your friend is worried. Now, lets be on our way, once you tell me where they live, anyway. . ." he added as an after thought. Danny spluttered. This couldn't be him. He was hardly as eloquent. . .

When she finally managed to convey the street the house was on (she didn't want to give the exact address) they had walked through the maze of alley ways and he dropped her off, disappearing with a tip of his hat and wish of a good evening. Danny ran, limping really, to Evey's home and rang the doorbell, tapping her foot in anxiety to get inside and tell her what had happened.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, all done. Obviously, this story will go through editing a lot, since ya know...one-shot inspiration. Pffft. No plot. (Insert manic laughter here.) _

_Chya..._


	2. True or False?

_**Chapter 2: True or False?**_

"Danny? Where have you been? It's nearly 11!" Evey exclaimed, moving aside for Danny to walk in.

"Oh, Evey, you'd never believe what happened! I'm not sure that it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it happened. . ." Danny gasped. "I should have called the police! Oh but -"

"Danielle! What on Earth are you going on about? Is something wrong with your ankle?" Evey asked, laughing a bit nervously as she walked over to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Danny followed her.

"Evey, I was walking over here, around dusk, and I heard shouting, from an alley way. So, I wanted to make sure that no one got hurt and if they did, I would call the police. But he had a _gun, _Evey-"

"A gun?" Evey asked in shock, turning away from the kettle she was about to fill with water. "You should have called when you saw it Danny!"

"It all happened so fast, Evey. The moment he took it out, there was a struggle, and he shot the other man! I was so shocked that all I could do was stand there and stare and he saw me -"

"What happened to your neck?" Evey asked, narrowing her eyes as she walked over to Danny, abandoning the drink entirely. "Did that man do that to you?"

"Shh, Evey, let me tell you everything. Yes, he did. I was running away and he chased after me, but I landed on my foot wrong and fell, twisting my ankle. I tried to get away, but he grabbed me by the neck and dragged me back into the alley way. He was going to kill me Evey and I was hysterical, begging with him. Then _he_ showed up," Danny said, awe in her voice.

"It was just like your story, Evey. He appeared out of no where, speaking as calmly as if we were just sitting there having a chat. He looked just like V, Evey, he even had the knives, which he used with so much skill. . .but then, I remembered that V. . ." Danny trailed off and looked at Evey sadly, who slowly sank into her chair.

"Danielle, did he...did he drop you off here?" Evey asked nervously.

"No, he dropped me off at the end of the street. Don't worry, I didn't tell him the address. But he didn't hurt me at all, or try anything, on the way here. He had every chance to, we were walking through the alley ways," Danny explained. "It was a stupid thing to do, I know, I should have thought before I did something too risky...I'm sorry. But...but what if it _was_ him?"

Evey shook her head. "It couldn't have been him, Danny. I saw him die...I did...he-" Evey stopped, her voice cracking. Danny felt tears pricking at her eyes as she limped over and hugged Evey.

"I'm sorry. . .I shouldn't have talked about it..." Danny said softly. "Uhm, do you have any ice for my ankle?" Danny asked, a lame attempt at changing the subject.

Evey nodded, standing up and walking over to the freezer. Danny limped over to the couch and sat down, pulling up her pant leg and stripping off her shoe and sock. It was begginning to swell, but the ice would bring that down and she could find some sort of bandage or brace for it at a store.

Sitting down next to the younger woman, Evey gently placed the ice pack, carefully wrapped in a wash cloth, on Danny's ankle.

"I think I have something that you can put on there. To wrap it up in, I mean..." Evey's gaze was focused on Danny's swollen ankle. "Danny...do you think that maybe he wasn't dead? That he just tricked me and somehow got off that train?"

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked, feeling a bit tired.

"...Because...maybe because the world that he was once a part of is...gone. Maybe so I could forget the past of the world and look at the future...does that make any sense to you?"(1)

"Yeah, kind of. I'm kind of tired, really..." Danny admitted.

"You can use my bed," Evey said. "I'm going to stay out here and think for a bit..."

v

"Remember, remember," Evey muttered, curled up on the couch. She had watched the Count of Monte Cristo twice already, mulling over everything. If V really were back, he probably wouldn't go back to the Shadow Gallery, especially if he didn't want her to know he was indeed alive...but then again, she had only gone there a few times after the last step towards freedom for the UK and that was over a year ago.

Evey frowned, feeling a bit guilty. She should have visited more often, to make sure everything down there was okay. His juke box, his books...his ridiculous apron even...

But, on another point, since it _had _been a year, maybe, if it was V anyway, he was back at the Shadow Gallery, living life as best he can...but he would no longer have a _reason_ to live.

That's what had bothered Evey. Last year's fifth had been the whole reason for V's existence. Revenge. Liberation. It was his entire life, whether Evey was involved in that life or not. So, certainly, V would not have bothered to leave the train, even if he wasn't dead. Then again, the chance he survived the wounds from the last fight he had was very low. So, if he was alive when she put him on the train, he more than likely would have died on the way to Parliment.

She wasn't going to lie. She did have a tiny hope that it was him, that he _had_ survived, some how...she supposed the question that kept running through her mind was 'why?'. Was there a reason another V, or V himself, was once again strolling about the streets? Sure, the crime rate had increased (almost staggeringly so) and police and government would still have their moments where things went bad and corrupt, but certainly it wouldn't be as bad as before. A totalitarian(2) country...

Sighing, Evey stood to check on Danny. Her ice pack may have began to - or already did - melt and she would need a new one to make sure the swelling stayed down. It was a good thing Danny lived on her own. There had been no phone calls to make. No hurried or awkward explanations. Danny simply came and went as she pleased, when college wasn't taking up her time, anyway.

Evey quietly walked into her room, where Danny was sleeping in her bed. She could see that Danny had left the foot with the icepack out from under the covers, but just had Evey had guessed, it was practically water now. Evey gently removed the bag of chilled water and walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen, switching a frozen ice pack for the one that need recharging.

"At least there were no buildings blown up," Evey muttered as she wrapped this new ice pack in a cloth, recalling Danny's story and how similar it had been to her own. Though unlike Danny, Evey had been threatened with rape and possibly worse. Danny's life had been threatened, or more accurately, nearly taken away.

MaybeDanny's V really was just a man following in her V's foot steps, though for what reasons, Evey hadn't the vaguest idea.

_

* * *

A/N: (1) Better yet, did that make sense to the reader? Once I can remember exactly what he said, I'll explain my reasoning behind this particular dialouge if anyone was confused._

(2): I have no freakin' clue how to spell this...but I do know what it is...(All fixed, thanks to a helpful review. They know who they are.)

_Anyway, kind of a pointless chapter with a lot of questions. Ones that I was thinking myself, so I thought "Well, Evey can think them too." _

_Still a little buzzed as it is now 2 in the morning and I just finished writing this. Shut up! I needed to finish. Chapter 3 may take a bit longer, since I don't want this story to just fly by...so it may also be a dull chapter...just like this one...this whole story is dull...WHY GOD, WHY!_

_Don't worry, I'm working on it..._


	3. College Party? Death Trap

_A/N: Happy easter! This chapter will haveabsolutely nothing to do with Easter though. If you haven't guessed by the title of the chapter, it's a party. _

_Yeah, so far, there have been like, 20 or so people starting to read, then not reading it all the way through or just not wanting to read chapter two. If you do make it this far, could you leave me a review on the chapters, and let me know how I could possibly improve the story, or your thoughts on why people seem to be dropping away like dead flies...it's not that bad of a story, is it? _

_Goodness me, let me know of any mistakes in this chapter, I'm lazy and probably didn't catch them._

_Edit: I actually got some helpful reviews, which I intend to put to some use...So...yes..._

_First off, P.O.V.: the little "v" inbetween some paragraphs usually means a scene change and the P.O.V will either be handed over to a more minor character, or stay with Danny. If the P.O.V. does change, it will stillbe in third person, but focus onwhat one character is thinking and such (If you've read theGiver, it's the same sort of narration. Notfirst person, but focusing on only one characters thoughts and feelings ina third person view...did that make sense?). Most of the time, it's just your average third person point of view.However, I will be re-reading all of the chapters to find any Flaws in theP.O.V. field and fix them as best I can.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: College Party? Death Trap.**_

Danny had finally decided to wake up around noon, mostly because she couldn't bring herself to sleep past that time and because Evey was holding a radio to her ear.

"Evey!" Danny shouted, covering her ears. It wasn't an awful song or anything, but it was so damn loud...

Evey giggled, apologizing, as she turned the volume of the radio down and set it back down on the nightstand. Danny rubbed her eyes, yawning, before sitting up and turning her bleary eyed gaze to the glowing, boxy numbers on the radio.

11:45 pm.

"Son of a bitch!" Danny screeched, leaping out of bed.

"Danny! Your ankle!" Evey reminded, though a little too late. Danny had already toppled over, taking the comforter with her.

"God dammit, not today, I'm already late," Danny groaned, her hair a mess, as she crawled to the end of the bed and helped herself stand up. She limped over to the bedroom door as quickly as she could manage and wrenched it open, muttering swears. "Evey, I'm stealing your slippers, okay? Bye!"

Evey peered outside her bedroom as Danny slammed the front door behind her. Laughing, Evey danced her way into the kitchen.

_"Now you say you're lonely_

_you cry the whole night through-"_

"Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river, I cried a river over you," Evey sang, making a sandwich. She had missed this song before, but now that she had finally found the CD, she made a point to listen to it every day. It was certainly bittersweet...

v

Danny sat a bit awkwardly on the bus. She was a mess, she knew that, but that didn't mean everyone had to keep looking at her. Sighing, Danny backed further into the corner of her seat, trying to disappear. Her ankle was throbbing, the strain that she had put on it running to the bus stop kicking in.

She sighed, resting her head on the window, thinking about what had happened last night. She blushed, remembering how kind he had been...and feeling her old crush coming back to haunt her. Danny sighed again, though a bit agitated this time. It was a stupid crush, simply there because he had saved her. Be honest, who wouldn't fall in love with a man if he saved your life and seemed throughly concerned after? (1)

"God damn it," Danny hissed, realizing she had missed her stop. She sat up and got ready to get off at the next one.

v

Mark glanced up from his notes, but did a double take when he realized who had just slipped into the class. Danny. He continued taking his notes, knowing that she would need them later as she jogged up the steps and sat down. She didn't even have her books with her.

"What the hell, Dan?" Mark whispered, looking up at the board as the teacher wrote something down.

"Tell ya later," Danny breathed, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten it out a bit. Mark raised and eyebrow and shook his head, deciding it better to wait than miss something. Than he and Danny would both be screwed.

Class ended about ten minutes after Danny arrived. Danny sighed, her hair still a bit of a mess but not as windswept as it had once been. Mark gathered up his books and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, steering her out of the class room.

"Dan, you have _never _been late before! I mean, you live a block away!"

"Block and a half," Danny muttered, as if that made a difference. Mark rolled his eyes. "Hey Mark, my ankle kind of...hurts."

"You're practically falling apart, Danielle!" Mark exclaimed, putting her arm over his shoulders to help her get the weight of of her offending ankle. Danny stared ahead of her, remembering how the imposter V, her V, had done the same. Was Mark going through some freaky phase and had the urge to run around dressed up as V?

No, probably not. He went to visit his sister on the third saturday of the month. _'Great, the mystery of the Valiant V remains unsolved.' _

"Alright, we'll just open the door," Mark was saying, as he pushed on the door and turned the door knob. The door opened and they stumbled in. "And sit down and have a little story time." He breathed as he set Danny down on his bed.

"It's kind of a long and...rather confusing story, really. But..."

And so, Danny told her story for the second time and recieved the same general reaction from Mark as she did from Evey. Shock and concern.

"Well..." Mark scratched his head. "I don't really know what to say..."

"Yeah, neither did I," Danny said with a sigh as she flopped back to lay down on Marks bed, her legs hanging over the side of the mattress.

"I think I have something for your ankle though," Mark said, standing up and walking over to his desk. He shared the room with another boy and they got along fairly well, so their room wasn't in desperate need of a cleaning. Therefor, it took him only a minute to find the ankle brace.

"Voila," Mark said as he held it up with a flourish. "This will help."

v

"Mark, my man."

Danny shoved Mark's school sweater over her tank top, which she had worn to bed last night and put her hair up in a pony-tail. The last thing she wanted was for Jared to see her in her pajamas and messy hair.

"Whoa, didn't know you were busy," Jared said with a smirk as he caught sight of Danny. Mark shot him a look.

"Hey Jared," Danny said, raising her hand in a wave. Jared looked her over, his eyebrow raised.

"You're a mess Danny...were you having fun?"

Danny scowled at him. Mark sighed, "Shut up Jared. She had a rough night last night..."

"Oh, I'm sure-"

"Not like that," Mark snapped. "You know how the crime rate has gone up..."

A look of realization crossed Jared's face as he looked over at Danny once again. "Aw, I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know...you weren't...well..."

Danny shook her head. "No, just a twisted ankle and a bruised neck...And since you're here during lunch hour, I'm assuming that there's news going around campus?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, it isn't about anyone in this room," Jared said. "Meggie has sent me out to inform everyone that's important," he held up a list as he said this. "That today is Upside Down Day(2) and there's a party at Kappa tonight...Yeah, that's it."

"Upside down day? Thank god I moved off of campus..." Danny muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yup, you were scheduled for this upside down day...Where was your house again?"

"Jared!"

"Sorry. Oh, Meggie wrote something else...it's a theme party."

Mark and Danny glanced at each other before looking back at Jared. "It isn't _togas _is it?"

"Uhm, no, I don't think so...It says 'Since it is Guy Fawkes day, something Guy Fawkes related is suggested. If you come to the party without something Guy Fawkes related, you're a loser. "Heart" Megan."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, that's Meggie..."

v

"Evey," Danny called in a sing song voice as she stepped into the house. "Guess whaaat?"

"What?" Evey replied from the living room. Danny danced her way in.

"One: I got an ankle brace. Two: Party tonight at Kappa. It's for Fawkes Day, do you wanna come with? It should be fun," Danny said with a grin.

"Oh, Danny, I don't know..." Evey said shaking her head. Her hair had grown out to the bottom of her ears and in all honesty, Danny found it quite a funny look.

"Well, it's a themed party, so you could wear a hat or something to cover up your hair, if that's what you're worried about. Everyone is supposed to have something Guy Fawkes themed-"

"Oh, no, definately not. I don't want to see a bunch of...him...walking around me. But you go Danny, oh but you should take this with you," Evey said, reaching for her purse and digging around in it. "I don't go out much, since I lost that bet and now have to grow my hair out," She explained bitterly, remembering the poker game. "So you take it," she said, handing over a tiny container.

At first, Danny thought it was perfume, but she realized that wasn't it. "Mace, Evey? God, you sure do make me worry..." Danny muttered, shaking her head.

"Well, if my worry results in you burning some bady's eyes out, I wouldn't be scoffing," Evey huffed. Danny laughed and shook her head again as she walked over to the coffee table and set the mace down.

"Can I use that lovely little black dress? I have something fun in mind," Danny said off handedly.

"You'll definately need that mace then..." Evey said in a teasing manner.

v

Danny kept a firm hand on her black purse as she and Mark waited for Meggie. Meggie had a bunch of things left over from Halloween and Danny had requested a cape. It didn't need a certain length, but a shorter one would be cool.

Just like Danny had promised, resting snugly in her purse was a can of mace, along with eyeliner, and money. Her outfit was simple. Evey's black dress, a pair of low black heels and a Guy Fawkes mask raised to rest on her forehead, though it was to one side of her head. She wanted to be able to see, and decided that would be the coolest way to wear it.

Mark didn't like masks, so Danny and Meggie had carefully given him rosy cheeks and a permant wide smile. Danny later gave him the mustache and goatee.

"Here we go. It's a bit short, but cool either way," Meggie called, throwing a balled up black cloth at Danny. It landed on her head.

"Gah!" Danny carefully lifted it off, making sure not to move the mask or her hair.

"You were supposed to _catch it, _Danny," Meggie said with a sigh as she straightened her skirt. Meggie had the same face job as Mark did.

"Maybe you suck at throwing, Meggie," Mark muttered as Danny handed him her purse so she could tie on the cape. Meggie smacked him in the arm with her own purse and stomped out of the dorm room. Danny snorted and moved the cape so her shoulders were still visable and pulled the mask down over her face.

"Haha!" Danny said dramatically, though her voice was slightly muffled, putting her hands on her hips and turning her head slightly to the side. Mark shoved her purse back into her arms.

"Cool down there, freedom fighter, we have to go," Mark said, walking to the door.

"Gosh, you're just no fun," Danny said with a sigh as she walked out of the dorm room and locked the door behind her.

v

Danny winced behind her mask at how loud the bass of the music was. They might actually get in trouble for this one...

_"Un, Deux, Trois, Tarari, Comme Ci, Comme Ca..."_

_'Oh good lord, I even hate the song...' _Danny thought with a frown. Once she had managed to get into the party, she realized why Evey hadn't wanted to come with her. Almost every single person had that Guy Fawkes mask on. Her breath hitched and she moved closer to Mark and Meggie. _'He could be here...' _she thought, her masked gaze looking around at the crowd. A few people were dressed in older clothing, to personify the real Guy Fawkes, but most were dressed as V. _'God dammit.'_

Danny had a hard time concentrating on anything for most of the party. She kept watching for him, anything that would give him away. A dramatic flourish, the way he spoke, the way he moved, anything.

About an hour later (with no results), Danny stepped outside to breathe without the mask and smog of cigarette smoke and sweat. Now was the time to regain her composure and gather her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?"

Danny jumped and turned around reaching for her purse. Guy Fawkes mask. She had no clue who this person was. She was, however, aware that they were _indeed_ male and that they could _indeed_ tell that she was female. She had hoped for a split second that it was her V, but, it wasn't his voice...

"I could ask you the same..." Danny said reproachfully. He let out a short laugh before walking over to her. Danny tensed, her hand now firmly wrapped around her secret weapon.

"That's true," He said, digging in his pocket for a piece of paper. "Could you figure this out, perhaps?"

Danny looked at it as he held it in front of her. 3c(equal sign)9. She looked back up at him. "You have to be kidding me...this is a junior high level equation."

"I drank a bit too much, but my friend bet that I couldn't figure it out before the party was over so I figured, 'what he doesn't know can't hurt him'."

"It's 3..." Danny said flatly. He was suddenly handing her a pencil. "Oh come on," Danny said with exasperation. He tilted his head, holding the pencil and paper out to her. She growled and took both from him. "Turn around then, so I have something to write on."

He did so and she carefully spread the paper out over her back and began to write down the proper answer as best she could with the dull pencil and not so hard surface. She paused when she noticed he was sniggering, but decided to ask him about it once she was done.

"There. C(equal sign)3," Danny said once she was finished. He burst out laughing. (3)

"Do you like the answer?" He asked, sniggering again.

"Huh?" Danny looked back down at the paper. C..."Oh god..." Danny said in disgust, finally catching the message. She dropped the pencil on the ground. "That's disgusting, not to mention immature!"

"Aw, I don't think so. It _is_ a part of life," He said, turning around and grabbing her wrist. Danny didn't hesitate to grab her mace out of her purse.

"Let me go or I'll burn your eyes," Danny hissed, pointing it at him.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked. She could hear the sneer in his voice.

"A mask can't protect you from everything," Danny said coldly, spraying the mace into the mask's eyes. He yelled and lifted up the mask, rubbing at his eyes.

"You bitch!"

"Only when bastards like you threaten me," Danny replied, taking off her heels and running back to the building Meggie's dorm was in. The mask fell back down over her eyes and she hesitated. "Fuck!" She wasn't used to the new line of vision she had. Or lack there of.

"You stupid little-"

Danny yelped her hands leaving the mask and reaching back for her hair. He wrenched the mace from her hand and threw her down on the ground.

"How about we spray this in your eyes this time?" He said, straddling her. She didn't recognize the man even with his mask off, but she could see his blood-shot eyes and his angry face.

"Get off of me!" Danny yelled, reaching up to scratch at his eyes. She was suddenly grateful he was drunk, it slowed down his reaction time considerably. A bit animalistic, to be scratching at his face. But if it's effective, there's no point in complaining. But he seemed to have enough sense not to move. So Danny initiated plan B. Screaming at the top of her lungs.

He tried to cover her mouth, but in his drunken state, he didn't seem to grasp the concept that she had a mask on and the sound wouldn't stop completely. But it was muffled a bit, with the extra cover on the already thick mask. She closed her eyes and turned her head, still screaming (though it was definately starting to take it's toll) and waited for something, anything to happen.

But the weight of his body was gone, and she immediately took off the mask, tossing it aside and curled up, covering her her head.

"It's nice to see you again, Danielle, though I do wish it was under better conditions..."

Danny, still shaking, uncovered her head. "V?" She recognized the voice immediately. Sobbing, she got up off the ground, her arms and legs torn up and her ankle throbbing and hung onto her V like he was the last chance of survial. And despite the pain she felt in her body and the fear that still hadn't completely left her, she was laughing. (4)

* * *

_A/N: Woohoo, time for me to bug you and answer some possibly confusing things. _

_(1)Yes, I do want an answer to that...**Who wouldn't!**_

_(2)Alright, time for the explanation of Upside Down Day. My spanish teacher (who is still really kind of young) was talking about what her college friends did to her one day. They told her it was upside down day and since she didn't knowwhat it was, she didn't bother and went to class. She got back to her room and EVERYTHING was turned upside down. Even the mattress, sheets and all. So, now you know._

_(3)Alright, because it seems that equal signs are OFF LIMITS (random sirens) I had to put it in parenthasis. Anywho, this a joke my friend pulled on me in an IM when I was writing the chapter. Try it on your writing program of choice and tell me if you see any certain male parts. That's the joke, and that's why he asked if Danny liked the answer. Yes._

_(4) Noo, she isn't laughing because the situation is freakin' hilarious. Danny laughs when she's relieved. That's just how she is. _

_**Reeviiiieeews!**_

_To Evalyn Daisy Maria Rodrigez: Thank you for my first comment! I was starting to think my story suuucked. I'm glad that you think it's capturing the essence of the movie. I'm trying my best, and the title of this story is going to make more sense later on...if I manage to stay on track..._


	4. Fleet Footed Murderer

_A/N: This is retardedly short, for which I apologize. I had originally written this chapter down in a notebook since the first chapter 4 I tried didn't work for me. So, it was five pages in the notebook...it's 900 some words on this. Whoops. Well, minus the A/Ns anyway... _

_Oh yeah, note about the end of Chapter three. V didn't know it was Danielle until the mask came off...that way you know he isn't stalking her. He had other buisiness to take care of...(coughcough)_

_Disclaimer (because I want to insult your intelligence): I don't own anything but this particular story and the characters you don't recognize from the movie or comic book. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Fleet-Footed Murderer; Intelligent Witness**

V looked down at the top of the young woman's head, noticing for the second time how much shorter she was (possibly two to three inches) than himself. (1)

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Danielle," V began. "I never thought you'd be bleeding on me either."

Danielle laughed, slowly letting go. V thought it was, perhaps, even done in reluctance.

"I go to school here, you dolt," She said, sniffling.

"And here I thought you were just an average party goer," V replied, a bit of sarcasm coating his words.

"Sorry," Danielle said wiping her eyes that were slowly tearing up(2). "I shouldn't have insulted you. You did help me, twice already, and that's not the best to say to someone you owe..." she paused, sighing. "I should have said 'thank you'...Why are you at a college campus at night anyway?"

"Why, I'm here for the party," V said dramatically, tilting his head.

"Bull," Danielle said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Ah, but it's true. Yes, I planned on something else as well-"

"Ah ha! You were going to blow something up? Kill someone maybe?"

"I've already done the latter," V said nonchalantly, moving his hand in a sweeping motion towards a bleeding body. He felt a bit guilty when Danielle looked horrified.

"Oh...God...V, that's two people already..." she whispered, her hand on her chest.

"But both were delt with in such a manner because they deserved it, did they not?"

He could tell she was arguing with herself on whether she should agree. _'Good,' _V thought with a small smile. _'At least she's proving she's willing to disagree with something she doesn't feel is right...'_

"No, I don't think they did deserve it," Danielle said slowly. "At least, not him," she amended, pointing to the dead man.

"Very good, though he's done a bit more than you would know, I'd say you passed."

Danielle's brow furrowed, asking an unspoken question.

"You passed a test. A test of importance; of character," V explained, clasping and unclasping his hands as he began to walk around a bit. "You're a smart girl, since you're in college, I'm sure you understand the importance of character."

Danielle took his pause as a cue to answer. "Of course...most people do."

"Ah, good, you've led me to the next point of this topic. Do people_ really _know the importance of character? Better yet, do they understand how _complicated_ the concept of character really is?"

"Danielle? Hey, Danielle! Where are you?" (3)

"Meggie," Danielle whispered. "She's a friend...she must be worried, she never calls me by my name," she explained.

V nodded his head, tilting it to the side in the process. "May I inquire as to how you plan to explain this to her?"

Danielle suddenly looked sick. "Oh, shit. Oh. My fuckin'. God! What should I do? Even if I told her it wasn't me, I couldn't just-" she stopped, and bit at her fingernails, bouncing from foot to foot. "Ow..."

V waited, watching her try to reach a decision. Anyone else would have been screaming bloody murder a long time ago. V would have been safely away before anyone came, but that wasn't the point at the moment. Danielle seemed determined to make sure they both slipped away from this.

"I think I got it...where's the weapon you used?" (4)

v

V certainly admired Danielle's intellegince at the moment. I would look like an accidental homocide. She would stay behind and try her hand at acting. V would disappear.

"Danny! There you - Oh god..." Meggie said, shocked. (5)

"Meggie! Please, you have to listen."

Danielle had even been able to cry. V couldn't stay for the entire performance, though he wanted to. He only hoped that it worked.

v

Mark had called the police (after Meggie had told him to) and Danny adored him at the moment. He believed her (though it was probably because he wasn't as drunk as Meggie) and had agreed to alibing for her.

When the police questioned if she had the knife in her purse, she had said no. Mark agreed.

"It's a really small purse and I watched her put only three things in there: eyeliner, money, and some mace...I would have noticed if she had tried to fit a knife in there."

The police found the mace, lying a few feet away and not long after verified that the knife was too large for her to have hidden anywhere.

The man however...

"He was drunk...I guess I upset him, because he took out the knife. I ran, but my mask..."

"Did you drink at all?" the police man asked.

"One shot of that chocolate liqour stuff."

"So the mask fell, suddenly changing your vision. Then what?"

"I stopped running for only a second. He grabbed my hair and I sprayed the mace over my shoulder to try and get him to let go. He dropped the knife because, I'm assuming at least, that I had gotten it all over his face. I dropped the mace and picked up the knife, hoping he would leave me alone...I guess he came at me again; I can't remember that well...I might have stabbed him in a panic, but the next thing I knew he was laying there bleeding."

"But you didn't call right away. Why?"

"I was in shock I guess. I was trying to remember everything that had happened...Meggie showed up a few minutes later."

"Alright," the police man said nodding. "We'll see if your story checks out. But for now, we'll rule it accidental..."

Danielle nodded, her face a mask of worry that covered the ecstatic happiness she felt. It had worked and she knew there would be no flaws. She wished she could tell V, but he had disappeared just as planned; a fleet-footed murderer that would never be caught. At least, that's what she hoped...

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I watch CSI **and **Law and Order. I tried my best to make it seem likeDanny really had outsmarted the police. Good lord...so many foot notes...Ahem. _

_(1)...How tall is V anyway? I'm just assuming here...since in the movie, Evey was shorter than him...so I rightly assumed he was tall...(Bwaha, a helpfulreview gave me Hugo's height, so I'll use his...since, ya know...he was the actor...)_

_(2)Danny is starting to cry because her arms and legs hurt...she's not one to cry over something like calling someone a name. _

_(3)Meggie is really loud; let's say she had cheerleading for a few years and learned how to holler properly: **With your diaphragm!** In other words, she isn't that close at all..._

_(4)Danny is a really clever young lady and though she's a bit shaken up, she can still think if it's for something important; say her life and "V's" for example. Yes, I know "V" isn't stupid, he could have easily planned something out. But he wanted to give her a chance. Because I said so._

_(5) Meggie's drunk (really drunk); it took her awhile to find Danny. Okay? Okay. _

_Let me know if there are any flaws in Danny's logic (and mine). I might use it later, actually. Woo, this was kind of long...P.S. Chocolate Liqour tastes like **cough medicine. **It's gross._


	5. Face on the Milk Cartons

_A/N: Alright I have finally managed to crank out Chapter 5. I apologize for the wait, I was stricken with a terrible writer's block and I am disappointed that this chapter was not as long as I thought, once again. I suppose there will be no beating Chapter 3...Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 5: Face on the Milk Cartons**

Evey woke up around three in the morn' when Danny returned home. Usually, Evey wouldn't wake up if Danny wandered in a bit early, but Danny also, usually, never knocked when she visited so early. Evey had given her a key for such instances. Danny also wasn't visiting to talk about some dream that she wanted to get out. In fact, it didn't seem to be Danny at all.

"Danny?"

"Miss. Hammond?"

Evey rubbed her eyes, before noticing that there was, instead of Danny, a police man standing on her door step. Evey's brow furrowed in confusion. Had Danny done something stupid?

"Is something wrong?"

"It has come to our attention that Miss. Hammond may have been an accomplice in the act of terrorism against Englad," the police man explained.

Evey blinked. "Really? I wish I had known, I would have asked her to stay."

"She isn't here?"

"Evey went to visit a friend for awhile," Evey explained, findining it almost too easy to lie at the moment. "She didn't tell me where though...she's probably cheating..." she said, putting on an angry expression.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Gina Monroe, the, apparently, not good enough girl friend." She said, a twinge of anger in her voice. _'Gina Monroe? What the hell kind of name was that...?'_

"Alright, Miss. Monroe. When Evey returns, please notify the authorities right away," He said sternly, writing her name down on a piece of paper that Evey didn't notice him take out.

"I will. I can't believe she lied," Evey muttered bitterly, looking extremely upset.

"Good day, Miss. Monroe," the police man said, giving a short nod of his head before walking down the walkway and to his car. Evey shut the door behind him, rubbing her eyes as she sighed. _'Shit.'_

v

Danny decided not to bother Evey so early in the morning, so the police fropped her off at her own apartment instead. She hadn't wanted them to drop her off, simply because she didn't want them to know exactly where she lived at the moment. She had a feeling it would cause problems. (1)

Sighing, Danny wandered into her bathroom to take a shower. It would sting like hell, but it would help calm her down a bit or at least get her mind off of things. Maybe.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Danny screeched, pulling her arm out of the water that was pouring from the shower head. _'Maybe I'll take a bath instead...' _she thought, inspecting her arm.

It was bright red where the skin had been scraped in the fall. The bleeding had stopped, the pain hadn't. Letting out a frustrated growl, she began filling the tub with water instead. Shufflinf out of the bathroom, she grabbed her radio from her room, yanked the cord out of the outlet, and set it on the floor in the hall outside the bathroom, plugging it into an outlet there.

"Alright," Danny muttered, peeking into the bathroom. "Almost full. Good, I feel gross."

Turning on the radio, she decided what was playing was food enough and walked into the bathroom, turning off the water.

It hurt getting into the bath water, but not as bad as the shower had. _'Besides,'_ Danny thought, sighing. _'It's much more comfortable...'_

_"All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces..."_

_**B-r-iiing...B-r-iiing...**_

"God dammit!" Danny hissed, her eyes snapping open. "Of course they would call now."

Grabbing the towel that was hanging on a hook beside the bathroom door, Danny wrapped it securly around herself and stormed out of the bathroom. Not only was it 4 A.M. but she was trying to be hygeinic here!

She nearly knocked over the base she had grabbed the reciever so quickly, not to mention forcefully.

"Yeah?" Danny greeted, a bit agitated.

"Danny? It's Evey. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I just got home. I_ was_ taking a bath-"

"Oh, sorry for getting in the way of your hygeine then, I didn't mean to. Look, can I come over for a bit? It's important."

"Yeah, sure. The key is in the usual place."

"Thanks Danny, you're an angel."

_Click. _

Danny set down the receiver and stood for a moment, before shuffling back into the bathroom. Sighing, she unplugged the drain and watched the water start to disappear.

"So much for that..."

v

When Evey walked into Danny's apartment, she saw that Danny had made Mac and Cheese. Yet another of her unusual cravings.

"Hey, Evey," Danny said as she walked out of her bedroom, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. "You can eat some if you like."

"No thanks," Evey said as she sat down on Danny's couch. "I for one do not like Mac and Cheese for breakfast."

"So, what was so important?" Danny asked, putting some of the strange breakfast into a bowl. She set it down and opened up another one of the cabinets, standing on her toes to see all of the food inside.

"You remember the story I told you, right?"

"Uhm, duh. Are you here to tell me it's a lie?" Danny asked, standing normally again with a can of tuna in her hands. Her face showed curiousity, but Evey could tell she was bracing herself for the worst.

"No, it's not a lie. The police have reason to believe that Miss. Evey Hammond was involved in the acts of terrorism against England...probably because I blew up Parliament," Evey explained, sighing. "Finch must have let something slip..."

"You mean that detective guy?" Danny asked from the kitchen. She was currently draining the can of tuna. "I thought he was an honest man..." she muttered.

"Well, either way, I need to disappear for awhile...Preferably before six..."

"So, you're going to pack up some clothes, food and money, hop in..." Danny paused, making the pieces of tuna smaller.  
"I don't think you should take your own car...if you leave it in the garage, they'll think you vanished, or got kidnapped, or something. Your best bet would be the next bus out of here. Flee the country!" she said as she sprinkled the tuna over her Mac and Cheese.

Evey stared at the carpet. Danny had spent a whole weekend deep cleaning it...both she and her apartment had smelled like soap for two days. "I really wish I didn't have to disappear."

"Well, most people wouldn't like that thought," Danny said, eating her breakfast. "But I think it's for the best. Lay low for awhile, make them think you're missing. I'll even put your face on a milk carton."

Evey grinned. "Thanks...I should probably be going now though."

Danny sighed and set down her breakfast on the counter, before walking over to Evey and giving her a hug. "Don't get killed, okay? You have my cell phone number, call when ever you have the urge."

"I will, I promise."

v

Evey had been gone for a grand total of four hours. Danny wouldn't report her missing until a week or two later. She needed time to think of a story anyway.

Danny sighed, riding her bike down the sidewalk. She needed the excercise. Something to get her mind off of Evey and V. Off of everything. She felt so...evil, the way she was helping people run away from the law and get away with murder. She knew it was wrong, but for some reason, she also had the feeling it was the right thing to do. Danny also knew that if they found out she'd lied, she would be in as much trouble as the people she helped. She'd be an accomplice.

_'Maybe I should disappear too. Then I could be on a milk carton right next to Evey...' _She thought, enjoying the wind in her hair. _'Or maybe I should go visit Mark and Meggie. I did say we could hang out sometime this week...' _

She turned her bike onto a small side street, one that wasn't so crowded with cars and people. She could take this street and loop back around.

She sighed again and rode her bike into the street. It wasn't as bumpy as the sidewalk. _'I hope they aren't mad at me. I haven't hung out with them in a few days. In fact...I've been spending most of my time with Evey...talking about V...oh God, I'm obsessed...' _

Danny closed her eyes for a second, listening to her earrings make a light tinkling sound. Opening her eyes again she yelped in surprise when she realized she was making her way into a busy intersection. Hitting the breaks and turning, though perhaps a bit too hard, she realized too late. The bike swerved awkwardly and fell to the ground, taking Danny with it, into the middle of the intersection. The last thing she heard was a car horn...and screaming...

v

V had taken it upon himself to watch over Danny, since she seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. He wouldn't follow her everywhere, he had other things to do than stalk her all day, though he thought of it more as playing the role of gaurdian than stalker.

He was glad he had practice lurking about in shadows, or someone would have noticed him. That certainly wouldn't have helped in the least. Not only would Danny be on her own if she happened to be unlucky again, but he couldn't finish what he started...that bothered him.

Danny was currently riding her bike, God only knows why, so it was a bit hard to keep up with her, since she kept changing paces. If he was lucky, which he doubted from time to time, she would head in a direction he would find useful. He noted that she seemed to be undecided as to where she should go. His suspicions were confirmed when she turned down a side street, one that would take her back the way she came if she turned at the right place.

V suddenly had an unexplainable feeling of dread as she neared a busy intersection. _'Stop in time, Danielle.' _

It happened slowly, too slowly for his liking. He watched her jerk in surprise and slam on the breaks, turning the bike as if she was hoping she would stop like the actors on motorcycles in the movies. It swerved awkwardly into the intersection and thebike took Danielle down with it.

Forgetting the need to remain hidden, he lept forward, running into the intersection. Car horns and screaming. That seemed to be the only thing he noticed. Kicking the bike aside and scooping Danielle into his arms, he ignored the swerving cars and disappeared to them just as quickly as he appeared.

Danielle would simply be another face on the milk carton...

* * *

_A/N: Alright, not much to explain this time since I'm sort of in a writing slump. Anywho._

_(1) Danny didn't want them to know where she lived because she's worried they'll be watching her. She'd rather have had the extra time she might have gained from them trying to get her address. But, so much for that. _

_You may all be guessing "Oh, she'll wake up in the Shadow Gallery." All I can say to that is "We'll see..."_

_Edit: I just remembered a review that Gellii sent me (the spaz with an obsession of the word 'yes') and now I'm worried. Did I really make the cops too...stupid? I'm not a cop, I don't know their procedures...Woops. Oh yeah...I gaveEvey a house and not an..apartment I'm guessing...like the ones on Sims 2 in the city, if you've played that game...ya know, the ones that are all...cool? Psh, what ever..._


End file.
